


The complicated character of Alex Levy

by Bi_myself2



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Dinner, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_myself2/pseuds/Bi_myself2
Summary: The dinner Alex invited Bradley to went wrong very quickly. But in my mind it went like this
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The complicated character of Alex Levy

It is 8pm and I am on my way to Alex’s apartment, we agreed to meet for dinner so we can find a way to tell America about Alex’s divorce together. When she asked me over for dinner this afternoon to discuss this, I was quite shocked. I just hope that I did not look to shocked because I don’t want to scare her off, I think she really needs someone right now, with the divorce, her issues with her daughter and the whole mitch thing that is still going on and I don’t think it will end soon. Which of course is justified, since what he did is horrible but I can’t help but feel for Alex because he was her best friend and I don’t think she lets people in easily.

Meanwhile I am almost at her apartment and I start to get pretty fucking nervous, which of course is silly because there is no reason to be, I’m just helping out Alex but still I can’t help this feeling I get. I’m now standing in front of her building and looking for her button so she can let me in the building. I click on the button but get no response. I click again and then I hear a out of breath Alex speaking ‘Bradley hi, you can come up’. I hear the buzz, the door opens, I walk in and make my way to the elevator. While I’m standing in de elevator I’m thinking of how weird she sounded over the intercom, like she just woke up, had she forgotten about me? Oh well I see when I get there. The elevator opens and I walk to her apartment. I knock and the door is opened.

There she is, standing in front of me, in a somewhat relaxed outfit, looking anxious with tears in her eyes. She immediately starts rambling: ‘oh my god Bradley I’m so sorry. I fell asleep and only just woke up when you where at the door and Jesus now I also didn’t make food’ I just stand there shocked at how fast she talks and how worried she is, does she expect me to get mad? ‘Bradley I’m so sorry about this, I fucked up big time, I’m sor..’ as soon as I’m realizing what is happening I interrupt her: ‘Alex! Stop apologizing, relax, it’s okay’ I lay my hand on her arm ‘we can just order something, it’s no big deal’. She stares at me shocked for a few seconds until she starts talking: ‘really? are you sure?’. I laugh ‘yes Alex I’m sure it is okay, stop worrying’. She smiles at me ‘thank you Bradley’. I smile back and she invites me in.

I go to sit on the couch and Alex is heading into the kitchen ‘would you like some wine?’ I look up and turn around ‘yeah sure’. Alex grabs the wine and two glasses and goes to sit on the other couch. We talk about ordering some takeout and end up calling the pizza place. After she hangs up there is a bit of an awkward silence, but then I remember that our bond is not the same as in the beginning and we actually get along pretty well now and we are growing a lot closer. So I start the conversation by talking about the reason I came here in the first place. ‘so, you’re divorce announcement. Do you have something I mind about how you want to tell America?’. Alex looks at me nervously ‘well I was thinking that we could maybe turn in it into a dialogue?’ she is looking at me like she wants reassurance. ‘Yeah that could definitely work I think, so maybe you should think about what you want the people to know first’. She looks at me confused ‘what do you mean?’. I explain ‘well you should choose how much you want to tell, do you want to get into personal details on why your marriage did not work out, or do you want to keep it a bit more on the surface and let everyone know what’s going on, say that you’re sad to see it end, that you’re still working with your ex to raise your kid, and leave it at that.’

Alex is quiet for a few seconds and it looks like she is getting tears in her eyes, then she speaks up ‘well I think I’d like to say the last thing you said but I don’t think I get to raise my kid anymore’. I look at her full of empathy ‘are you sure, did you speak to her?’. She wipes her tears and starts talking ‘when Jason and I told her that we were going to get a divorce she blamed me, which you know, I expected that. But then this afternoon when I visited her’ Alex starts sniffling and tears are building up again ‘I lost it and she and I got into a big fight, and I don’t think she is going to want to see me anymore.’ At this point she is crying with her head in her hands and her whole body is shaking, so I stand up from my couch and go and sit next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turns to me. She looks at me with those big blue teary eyes and her bottomlip is trembling. Seeing Alex like this just breaks me so I go in for a hug, she stiffens for a moment but then hugs me back and starts crying really hard. After a while i remove my arms and sit back on the couch, she looks at me anxious, so I wave her over. She comes closer, leans into me and lays her head against my shoulder. 

After a while I pull my legs up on the couch and turn to her so she can lay against me more comfortable. We sit there with Alex crying and me rubbing her arms, hugging her and telling her it is going to be okay every now and then for about ten minutes until I hear the intercom telling me that the pizza is here. I unwrap my arms and stand up, Alex looks at me anxious ‘where are you going?’. ‘The pizza is here, I got to let the guy in and pay him’ I say laughing. She smiles at me ‘oh I’m sorry, I didn’t hear it’. I smile back ‘it’s okay, I’ll go get it, I’ll be back in a minute’.

I go to open the door, take the pizza from the delivery guy and pay him. I walk back into the living room and see Alex sitting on the couch, looking down in shame and wiping her tears. This is what I was scared of so I walk over put the pizza on the table and kneel in front of her. I put my hands on her knees and look her in the eyes, of course she looks away. ‘Alex honey, it is okay, you don’t have to be ashamed, also I’m really glad you let your guard down with me. So please don’t shut me out again now.’ She doesn’t say anything but she turns her head and looks at me, I smile at her and start to lean in for a hug. I can feel her freeze for a few seconds and then she hugs me back. We hug for a minute or so and then I stand up. She is still sitting on the couch, I kiss her on top of her head, she smiles at me and now I know for sure that we can finally move on from all the bullshit fights we have had and start a good friendship. 

I see the pizza standing on the table again and ask ‘so honey, where do you keep the plates?’ ‘she laughs and gets up to get the plates. We eat and talk about how she is going to announce her divorce, I can see that it’s hard for her to discuss but in the end we come up with a way to say it that she is comfortable with and that it doesn’t make it look too awkward. I look at the time and I see it’s pretty late ‘I’d better get going, it’s pretty late and we both have an early morning’ is say smiling. Alex looks at the time ‘oh are you sure, you shouldn’t walk back alone at this time and we need to go to the same place in the morning, you can stay over if you want.’ I look at her ‘oh no, it’s okay, I’ll just call a cab.’ I can see she’s disappointed, she looks down and starts fiddling with her sweater. ‘Unless of course you don’t mind me staying?’ I ask. She looks up at me with those big blue eyes of hers ‘no of course not, in fact, I would really like it if you stayed’. I smile at her ‘okay, then I will stay’. She smiles back at me ‘Great! Shall I get you some clothes to sleep in?’. ‘Yeah, thank you Alex’. She turns around and walks to her room. 

I try to understand what just happened, I’m going to sleep over at Alex’s place, that should be fun. She walks back in the room ‘here are your clothes’ she points to the bathroom ‘you can change in there if you want, I’ll go change too and I will see you in a sec.’ I smile at her and walk in the bathroom, it’s beautiful and huge but I didn’t expect anything other from the Alex Levy, I laugh to myself and start to change. When I’m done I walk out of the bathroom and go to sit on the couch to wait for Alex. 

After about 5 minutes she comes to join me on the couch. We put on a movie and when we are about an half-hour into the movie Alex has fallen asleep. I just look at her and smile, she looks so peaceful. I watch the rest of the movie and when it ends I turn the tv off. I get up and kneel in front of the couch and softly shake her to wake her up. Her eyes open and she looks confused for a minute. I tuck her hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek ‘hi honey, you fell asleep during the movie but I thought you might want to sleep in your own bed. I’ll sleep on the couch’ She smiles at me ‘oh yeah okay, thank you’ I grab her hand and help her stand up, when she stands in front of me, she looks at me with tears in her eyes and hugs me. I hug her back, she puts her head against my neck and I rub her back. After a minute she lets go, smiles at me and walks towards her bedroom. I lay on the couch, cover myself with the blanket and almost immediately fall asleep.

It’s the middle of the night that I wake up because of a noise in the kitchen. I look at my phone and it’s 1:30 am. It’s probably just Alex getting something to drink and I don’t feel like getting up so I lay down and close my eyes again. But then I hear a clattering noise and someone curse. I get up and walk to the kitchen. And then I see Alex on the ground gathering pieces of broken glass, with red swollen eyes. ‘Alex, what happened?’ I say while kneeling on the ground to help pick up the pieces. ‘I’m so sorry Bradley, I couldn’t sleep and I just thought I’d get some water and I tried not to wake you up, but then the glass felll and I just, I’m so sorry’ I look at her and see the panic all over her face ‘it’s okay honey, really, I don’t mind’ then I look at her hand and see that is bleeding. ‘oh my god Alex, you’re bleeding, Jesus’. Alex looks at her hand ‘oh yeah, it’s okay’. I look at her shocked ‘no, it’s not okay, come on get up’. She gets up , I grab her hand and walk over towards the sink to clean her hand. As soon as the water hits the wound she gasps, I look at her ‘I know honey, I’m sorry, it stings’ she nods and turns her head away. When the wound is cleaned up a bit I look at it closer ‘okay it’s pretty big but I don’t think it’s deep, so I don’t think it’s going to need stitches.’ She nods and I get some supplies to wrap the wound. After we have cleaned and wrapped the wound, I go to sit with her on the couch, I see her shivering and put my blanket around her. I sit with her for a few minutes and then I remember the glass on the kitchen floor ‘I’m just going to clean up the glass in the kitchen, you stay here and I will be back in a few minutes’. 

I clean up the glass and throw it in the trash. I return to the couch, sit next to her and grab her good hand ‘so what happened there?’ she says nothing for a few seconds, so I just rub her hand and the she says ‘I just couldn’t sleep, alone in that bed, knowing that my daughter doesn’t want to see me again.’ She has tears in her eyes and I look at her sympathetically ‘why didn’t you tell me that you couldn’t sleep?’. She looks up “I just didn’t want to bother you’. I look her in the eyes ‘you could never bother me’. She smiles and it’s quiet for a bit untill i ask ‘do you want to talk about it?’. She shakes her head no. ‘okay I understand’ I rub her back ‘is there anything I can do?’. She is quiet for some time and then she says ‘Will you just stay with me for a bit?’. I look at her ‘Yeah sure I can do that. We have about two hours before we have to get up, so do you want to try and get some sleep?’. She nods her head so I take her hand and walk over to her bedroom. She gets in her bed and I cover her with the blanket. She goes to lay on her side and I stroke her arm before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. She turns around and looks at me confused ‘what are you doing?.’ I look back at her ‘uhm, sitting here in the chair next to you, so I can stay with you’. She smiles at me and says ‘I really appreciate you staying with me, but you don’t have to sleep in a chair’. I smile back ‘really Alex it’s fine’. ‘No it’s not fine, you are not going to sleep in a chair, the bed is big enough for both of us’. I smile at her ‘okay if you say so’. I get in the bed and lay next to her.

It’s still for a couple of minutes and just when I think she has fallen asleep, I hear whimpering and then I hear her say ‘Bradley?’. ‘Yes’. ‘Thank you’. I turn around to look at her and she is crying. I scoot closer and motion for her to come closer. She comes closer, I wrap my arm around her back and she lays her head on my shoulder. ‘You don’t have to thank me Alex, it is okay’. I hear her whimpering and I kiss her on top of the head ‘try to get some sleep honey’. I keep stroking her head and run my fingers through her hair. And then the whimpering slows down and I feel her breathing get even, she’s finally asleep. I never thought I would get Alex to open up towards me, but it happened and man, she’s a beautiful human being. I know tomorrow will be just as hard or maybe even harder but at least she won’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! and if i should write more


End file.
